


Our Turn

by midnightstreet



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/pseuds/midnightstreet
Summary: I was listening to I Had a Dream Last Night, and this happened.
Relationships: Noah Reid/Clare Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Our Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to I Had a Dream Last Night, and this happened.

“What would you think if we woke up tomorrow and I weighed a hundred pounds more than I do now?”

“Wouldn’t care,” Noah said without hesitation, kissing his wife’s ear.

“Really? If I were 200-something pounds?”

“Absolutely. What do they say? ‘More to love?’”

“What if I were suddenly flat-chested?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he answered, taking a perfect nipple in his mouth.

“Full-body tattoos?”

“Hmm. Would you get a tramp stamp that says ‘Noah’?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I guess I’d be able to overlook that.”

“What if my stomach got bigger?”

“I’d kiss it every night.”

“What if my stomach got bigger and bigger for, say, nine months?”

Noah paused in his nuzzling and kissing his way down Clare’s body. “Your sto— wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

“I...you…”

“Yup.”

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“I am. I’m pregnant.” Clare’s face lit up like the sun.

“Fuck. FUCK. Holy _fuck_! You’re...!”

Clare nodded, barely suppressing her joy.

“Are you serious, baby?”

“I am. Well, that’s what the test says, at least. I’d guess I’m about four weeks in.”

“HOLY FUCK! We have to call my parents! We have to call _your_ parents! Have you told Julia? Have you told any of your friends?”

“You really think I’d tell anyone before I told the idiot who knocked me up? Oh my god, are you crying? You sap.”

Noah surreptitiously wiped a tear from his cheek. “Nope, definitely not crying. I’m a man. A man’s man, dammit. I feel nothing.”

“Aww, baby. Come here.”

They kissed, sweet and slow, for a long minute. Noah’s hand crept its way over from his wife’s hip to her belly button.

“You’re...we’re having a baby?”

“We are,” she nodded, starting to tear up herself.

“I can’t. I. _Fuck._ God I love you so much. I will never stop loving you,” he declared, looking her in the eye for a long moment before ducking his head down to kiss his way down to her stomach. “Even when you’re huge and gross, I’ll still love you just the same.”

“Asshole. I love you too.”


End file.
